Canciones que tal vez nunca escuches
by laurapr
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra se encontraba en su estudio, uno de sus lugares favoritos que tenía en la mansión desde que la compró y que admiraba desde que estaba vivo. Últimamente, el fantasma no paraba de estar en él y la razón estaba muy clara


**Holaaa (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧ ****Bueno primero que nada, esta es la primera vez que haga un fanfic en mi vida! Así que sip, me siento algo nerviosa y por otra parte me siento bien n-n Y bueno me inspire un poco con una canción :D**

**Arriba ectofeature y Dude, that´s my ghost! woop woop**

**PS. La imagen de cover le pertenece a alexdasmaster de Tumblr**

**Disfruten y siéntanse libre de dejar un comentario~**

Billy Joe Cobra se encontraba en su estudio, uno de sus lugares favoritos que tenía en la mansión desde que la compró y que admiraba desde que estaba vivo. Era simplemente un lugar en donde podía escribir,tocar,estar consigo mismo y donde se sentía cómodo de dejar salir sus sentimientos a través de la canción.

Últimamente, el fantasma no paraba de estar en él y la razón estaba muy clara en su cabeza. La razón era Spencer, aquel chico de 14 años, de pelo castaño y cineasta que se mudó a su mansión desde ya hace mucho tiempo, que es su primo lejano y con quien había formado una gran amistad

Pero lo que Spencer no sabía, era que el fantasma ya lo veía mas que un sentimiento de amistad.

Este cambio de sentimiento comenzó desde que el cantante se dio cuenta que era inevitable sonreirle al cineasta y hacerlo sonreír de vuelta (ya fuera con sus típicas bromas, chistes o siendo amable con él). Al principio el pensó que era por lo tan lindo y amable que Spencer podía llegar a ser en ocasiones. Pero después, a las sonrisas se le añadieron un ligero sonrojo. Y para sazonar la situación, comenzaba a soñar con el menor. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que evidentemente, estaba enamorado de Spencer.

"¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo estar enamorado de mi primo menor! Rayos, ¡¿Por que debe ser tan lindo?! Que pensará sobre esto...seguro se reirá, o peor, ¡querrá que desaparezca! " se dijo a sí mismo. El no quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería romper su broamistad. Pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía evitar lo que sentía.

Cuando ya se sentía mas seguro y confianza, Billy se atrevió varias veces a confesarle lo que sentía pero, las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Y cuando estaba a punto de decirlas, era interrumpido por Shanilla, Rajeev, Jessica o algunos de los padres de Spencer. El aun espera el momento en que pueda decírselo, tal vez cuando se sienta listo y estén solos y algo es seguro, la hará de una forma romántica..mas no cursi. Pero por ahora, opta por ir a su estudio y tocar canciones que tal vez el castaño nunca escuche.

Billy agarra su guitarra y comienza a tocar y cantar:

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa _  
><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa" <em>Billy canta con gran felicidad y emoción.

_"Hello, hello, what are you doing tonight? _  
><em>Can we go out, go out, if I ask you, boy, would it be alright? <em>  
><em>But of course not, it's never that easy, it's never that okay <em>  
><em>And so I shut my mouth and get on with my day <em>Muestra un poco de tristeza en su voz

_I'm buying things I'll never give you, I'm writing songs you'll never hear _  
><em>Another ghost that walks the hallway and if you'd blink I'd disappear <em>  
><em>'Cause this is killing me but you'll never know, you'll never second guess <em>  
><em>'Bout anything that I felt for you or if I was different from the rest<em>

_Whoa, whoa, whoa _  
><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa<em>

_Why won't the words come out when I've got so much to say? _  
><em>Wish I could compliment you without scaring you away <em>  
><em>Every gamble is a monach butterfly inside my chest <em>  
><em>But the odds against me insecticide that runs right down my neck <em>Canta esta estrofa con mucho sentimiento

_I'm buying things I'll never give you, I'm writing songs you'll never hear _  
><em>Another ghost that walks the hallway and if you'd blink I'd disappear <em>  
><em>'Cause this is killing me but you'll never know, you'll never second guess <em>  
><em>'Bout anything that I felt for you or if I was different from the rest<em>

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa<em>

_Chances are I've messed this all up by myself _  
><em>Sabotaged it from the inside out <em>  
><em>I'll never talk again, oh, boy, you've left me speechless <em>sonrie

_Ooh, whoa _

_I'm buying things I'll never give you, I'm writing songs you'll never hear _  
><em>I'm just a ghost that walks the hallway and if you'd blink I'd disappear <em>  
><em>'Cause this is killing me but you'll never know, you'll never second guess <em>  
><em>'Bout anything that I felt for you or if I was different from the rest <em>

_I'm writing songs you'll never hear _  
><em>Oh, boy, I disappeared <em>  
><em>You'll never know"<em>

Billy termina con la mirada baja, sale del estudio y se dirige a la habitación para pasar el rato con Spencer como lo hace todas los días.

Esa fue una gran canción-**sonríe Spencer**

¿L-la escuchaste bro?**- Pregunta de manera nerviosa y con la cara sonrojas**

**-ríe-**Si. Amigo, tu voz se escuchó hasta la habitación!**-Le dice sonriendo-**Perdón por preguntar esto pero...¿Para quien era?

**-se acerca a Spencer y le da un beso en la mejilla y lo mira de frente-** You´ll never know~**-Dice de forma cantada-**Ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos al wi-fri? El cantar me abrió el apetito.

**-Se queda en shock por un segundo-**Uh...s-si claro **-Lo sigue sonrojado y confundido debido a ese afecto de parte del fantasma**

El mayor se da cuenta de su reacción y no pudo evitar reírse.

¿Que?**-Le pregunta el castaño **

Bro, tu cara..es un tomate**-Billy lo dice canturreando**

¡Si-silencio! ¡Tu fuiste quien lo causo!**-sonrojado-** Quiero decir..Agh, olvídalo.**-dice mientras ambos salen de la habitación.**

Billy sale con una sonrisa exitosa y Spencer con una idea pasando por su cabeza.

Parece que el cineasta también esta sintiendo algo por el fantasma.

Solo el destino sabrá cuando uno de los dos será capaz de decirlo...

**La canción se titula Danny Phantom (sip, igual que la serie xD) de Colour Me Careless. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
